peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Groosatina/BatucanClouden Revives' Fanon
Groosatina is a country of Asia and Europe that's where the Cyborg Kuro-chan characters lives. It's country's capital is Riza. Cities * Riza (It's country capital city) * Taurus * Surat (Not to be confused with the same name of the Indian cities) * Agra (Not to be confused with the same name of the Indian cities) History Post-Transformation Ring Riot The country was randomly generated in 2400 in the alternative timeline after the "Transformation Ring Riot" happened and Thanos (Unkno0wnUser killed him, of course, unless he put a thounsand and thounsand of Power Gears from Dr. Wily into Infinity Gaunlet) snapped the entire universe to disappear. Cyborg Kuro-chan North Groosatina is an advanced city with a popularity of the New Groosatinians. South and East Groosatina is an Japanese city with the races of Indian, Malaysian, Bangladesh, Nepal, Pakistani, Arabic, Japanese (possibly) and Germany together lived. South Groosatina was used as the famous filming location that attraced many tourtist who time travelled from the place, but due to Unkno0wnUser, South Groosatina was marked the most dangerous place and no one would filming a movie in this place, and becoming the extremely poor country (or island). This is the also a place of where Cyborg Kuro-chan characters lives. Also, there's a doll guardian that guards the country, preventing Unkno0wnUser from causing another mess. Now, South Groosatina have a few filming teams visting the place for producing a movie, and also some vistors too. Languages & Dialects North Groosatina speaks only English, Chinese, Japanese and German. While South and East Groosatina speaks Hindi, Tamil, Telugu, Bangla, Arabic, Nepal, Malay, Indonesian, English, Chinese, Japanese, German, Arabic, Urdu and Punjabi, South Groosatina speaks exclusively Filipino. Economy North Groosatina is super rich, while East Groosatina is medium, so South Groosatina is also medium as East before ended up like Philippines. However, with the help of North and East Groosatina, the South Groosatina regained economy properly. Laws * It is illegal to poop your pants and die simultaneously. This law was believed to be a myth, but it was confirmed by Koraemon to be real in the April of 2018 in an livestream. * Propose a suggestion about the "unlisted" laws to the Prime Minister, and he will lock you in prison for 10 years (or 20 years in North Groosatina) without warning. * Anybody who claims that something that is not against the law is illegal will be fined. * Parking at an unnaceptable location can risk you six months (or 2 years in North Groosatina) in jail. * It is illegal to snapping the fingers at Koraemon, or trying to revive the blacklisted deceased things such of Thanos, or The Resistance army (from Sonic Forces) back to life, for violators would have to sent to the present Peppaland and forced to fall into a tub of chemical waste. Usually, the person dies after falling into the tub. * The entire Sonic the Hedgehog series is banned in Groosatina due to may corrupting the Groosatinian's minds. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Fanon Locations